It's a complicated love story
by blackhairbeauty
Summary: Veronica is the daughter to Ted Dibiase and the sister to Ted Dibiase JR. She works backstage as the diva's fashion designer. Two years ago she had a thing with Randy Orton. What happens now after he broke her heart and chose Barbra Blank over her?
1. Initial

_"Veronica? I need your help Look my beads are starting to come off my top?"_ The blond looked up from her scatch book when she heard the french voice coming from WWE diva Maryse Ouellet. The diva was pointing to her top, which was wearing _"Maryse, I'm drawling new attires here plush your match is in like 10 minutes. No way I can get the beads glued on and set dry in that time." _The french blond was not looking so happy. _"I'm sorry Maryse." _Maryse walked away from her, shouting something in french. The blond just shook her head and looked back down at her book. She was set up backstage at a table where she usually be putting an attire together or fixing a divas attire. As she started back drawling some ideas for diva's she was approached by another diva- Kelly Kelly. _"Hey Veronica, I don't mean to bug you but I really need help. My match is in like ten minutes and my strap ripped. Think you could sew it together in time?"_ The blond looked up with a frustrated look. Really? She thought to herself. How could these diva's think she could do magic in like no time at all. Even if she could there was no way she was helping Barbra Blank. _"No I can't, Maybe if you stopped spreading your legs before matches your attires wouldn't rip." _This was a bit harsh coming from Veronica Dibiase but she was no friend to Barbra. "Whatever bitch! You're just mad because Randy picked me over you." Barbie eyed Veronica up and down with a look while speaking these words.

Veronica picked up a pair of black scissors, grabbed the top from Barbie and started cutting it up. She threw pieces at her and slammed down the scissors. "Aw man! Looks like you'll have to settle for a new attire." Barbie didn't say anything, instead she slapped Veronica right across the face. Before Veronica could make a move Ted Dibaise came over between the girls. _"You two really need to stop this fighting." _Barbie huffed. _"It's your jealous sister that has to start everything. I just came over here to.." _Before she could continue Ted had stopped her. _"Just stop, Barb." _He did not want to hear anymore, in fact he was just so sick of this. "Oh I'm jealous? Why would I be jealous of you? Sweetie." Before she could finish the tall tan Randy Orton came up behind his girlfriend and place his hand on her shoulder. "What's going on here, ladies?" "Orton asked. "These two are just having another one of their chick fights. "Ted answered his question._ "It's okay babes. Veronica just needs to move on." _Kelly leaned up and gave Randy a kiss on the lips. Veronica watched with a hurt look on her face. Of course she be hurt. She was madly in love with Randy. The two had a history. _"I have to go. My match is next. "_Barbie said bye than went for her match. The three of them stood there. Ted could tell by his sisters look that she was hurt. Veronica didn't say anything. She just walked away holding the cheek that Barbie had slapped her. _"Women these days. Can't live with them, can't live without them. You have a one night stand with you and they become completely in love with you." _Randy ranted on. _"Dude, that's my baby sister. I don't need to hear that stuff. " _Ted slapped Randy's shoulder playful than walked away.

Randy stood there for a second than ran to catch up with Veronica. _"Hey!"_ He shouted to her. The blond stopped and turn to look at him. _"What's your problem with Barbie? She's an awesome person you should really get to know her."_ What was Veronica's problem with her? Well let's see beside for spreading rumors around she slept with Randy when she knew Veronica was in love with him_. "Really Randy? Your pathetic. That whore slept with you when she knew we had something going on." "What do you mean we had something going on? You know damn straight Veronica that we slept together once." _Veronica just rolled her eyes. How could he be saying this? The two may have slept with each other once but it was more than that. The two had known each other for about four/five years now. Veronica was in love with him and he at once said he loved her as well. _"Hey, don't roll those eyes at me. We used to have a good friendship here and after I got together with Barbie you just been this bitch to me. V? Why can't we just be best friends like we were?" _Was he really kidding her? _"Randy, I have to go."_ Doing what she did best she just walked away from him. It was okay, right? That's what he basically did to her when he chose Barbie over here. _"Veronica? Veronica?...Veronica!"_ Randy stood there yelling her name but the blond did not look back, not even once. She kept her head up high and kept walking to the diva's locker room.

* * *

Veronica walked out of the diva's locker room trying to juggle her suitcases, her coffee {which by now it was cold} and her over size, over flowing bag. _"I really hate being one of the last people out of this place. It's so scary."_ She told her best friend Jane over the phone, which was precariously balanced between her right ear and shoulder. Veronica was always one of the last people out. She never knew why, it's not like she had matches. _"Listen Hun...I gotta go. My batteries dying and I have not even check my messages yet. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you- bye." _She dropped the phone into her bag and walked to the exit. Before she could make it there she drooped her coffee and her hands slipped from her suitcases. _"Jeeze..." _Before she could finish she heard the laugh from Randy Orton. _"Need help over there." _Veronica rolled her eyes and bent down. _"Nooo." _She said in a smart voice. Picking the cup up she rose to her feet and at the same time her over flowing bag dropped and things fell out._ "Looks like you do."_ Bending down Randy started picking the things from her bag up. Make up bag, a few books, tampon holder and a few other things. _"What the hell? Wonder why this thing exploded, you have everything in here." _His blue eyes looked over at Veronica with a smile on his face. Did he really have to be so charming? She thought to herself. _"Yeah well...Whatever."_ Those were the only words that would come out. She managed to get back to her feet get all her stuff and walk over to the door. With her back she open it but with the help of Orton, he held the door with his one hand. _"Thanks. "_ She guess she had to be nice. _"Need help getting to your car?" _He asked _"No...I'll be fine." _With that said she went off to walking to where she and Ted parked the car earlier.

_"I could have sworn I parked the car right here." _Veronica spoke to herself out loud. After walking around the parking lot for five minutes she couldn't find the car. Dropping everything again she fished around her bag until she pulled out her phone. She had just enough time to see where the heck Ted was at. She went through her texts to see if she had any from him and she did. _"Hey sis, sorry couldn't find you before I left. I took the car. I'm sure you can get a ride from someone. Love you."_ Veronica couldn't believe what she had just read. Was this really happening to her? Nobody was here. Well one person was and he drove up next to her. Rolling his window down Randy smiled. _"Need a ride?" _He asked in his deep voice. _"No...I'll be fine. Just gotta call Ted." _Scrolling down she hit the talk button on Ted's name and just than and there her phone died. _"Dammit!" _She yelled. _"My phone died."_ Randy laughed. _"V, just get in the car."_ Veronica really had no other choice._ "Fine." _Picking up her suitcases again she dragged them to the back. The trunk popped open. Opening it all the way up, she threw her suitcases in, slammed the trunk and got into the front. _"So...Where's your Barbie doll at?"_ The blond asked. _"Barbie is with her friends tonight. We have spent so much time together she forgot about her friends." _Guess she just got tired of sex with Randy. Veronica thought to herself. _"Oh cool..."_

_

* * *

_

In only took a good fifteen minutes to get to the hotel the WWE superstars and diva's were staying at. The two stood inside the elevator which felt like it was going for ever. Finally the ding sounded off and the doors open. _"Well thanks." _She pulled the handles to her suitcases and walked out. What she didn't realize Randy was on the same floor as her. _"My floor to. And your very much welcome for the ride. Anytime V." _Veronica gave him a slight smile. Okay maybe he wasn't always a bad guy. _"Well bye." _She walked over to room 506, took her key out of the door, slid it through the lock and walked into her hotel room. With her foot she shut the door. Finally she was in peace. She just wanted to take a shower and relax the rest of the night. That's what she planned to do...Until there was a knock at the door. _"Really?" _She dragged her feet over to the door. Pulling the door open she was surprised to see the tall blue eye beauty at her door. _"Randy? Now what?" _She asked with a curious look on her face.


	2. Is this real?

_"Randy? Now what?" _She asked with a curious look on her face. The blond looked at the tall Randy Orton who was standing there with a smile on his face. "I kind of lost my room key and well Barbie is not answering her phone to give me it. Ted is...welll Ted is only god knows where the same with John. Do you think I could just crash here tonight?" He scracthed the back of his head with a puppy dog look on his face. How could she or let alone anyone say no to that face? "Well...I guess." She bit down on her lip. She wans't just going to let the poor guy sleep in the lobby. "But just because your a guast does not mean you get the bed, Mr." Veronica open the door all the way and walked over to her suitcases. "Woulnd't dream of taking the bed. Floor or couch works for me." Veronica shot him a look. She wans't sure which one sucked more. Veronica kneeled down on the floor, unzipped her suitcase and went through her clothes. Tomorrow she was leaving for home but she wanted to stay organized and plush she needed an outfit for tomorrow. "Damn V, you have alot of clothes." The viaper was looking down inside her suitcase at all her clothes. She was a girl and probably had just about as much as any girl would. "I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. After pickign out her outfit for tomorrow she stood up and laid it on the dresser. Her outfit consist of, a long sleeve white shirt, skinny jeans and a grey scarf. She turned around to Randy eyeing her. "I think before we sleep we need to talk." Veronica kind of rolled her eyes. She knew this was coming. "Okay." She walked over to the queen size bed and sat down. It was still made since she had just came in just a bit ago. Randy took a seat down next to her. There was a wide space between them. "Alright talk." She waited. "I'm really sorry for everything, V. What we had was really nothing. It was just two close friend engaging in casual sex. I'm sorry if you fell in love with me." Veronica listen to him as she rolled her eyes the whole time. She coulnd't beleve him. "Don't roll your eyes. I really like Barbie. She's a cool person, we have a lot of fun together. I just wish you two could get along. Veronica, you were one of my best friends and now it's like we barely know each other. I want this to change." Randy gave her a cheesy grin hoping what he said would not tick her off. What was Randy thinking? He was in love with Veronica. He just didn't want to admit it to anyone but himself. Hell he didn't even want to admit it to himself. He was just so confused about things. "Wow!" That's all Veronica could say as she got up and walked into the bathroom with tears storming down her cheek. Randy got up and fallowed her but got a door in his face. "V, come on open up." He begged. "I'll be out in a second." She spoke in a low voice, trying to hold back the heavy crying.

The blond looked in the mirrow at herself. "Come on Veronica, he is not worth this crying. Calm down, Calm down." She spoke to himself in a low voice. After pulling herself together she open the door and walked back out to the hotel room living room area. Randy was sitting there wathcing TV. He looked hopeless. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. She was tempted to throw him out but she held back. She took a seat down next to him. The TV was playing the lastest football game. "I need to get some sleep." She started to get up but Randy stopped her by grabbing ahold of her arm. "I'm sorry V." He said in a sincere voice. She didn't say anything she just walked over to her bed and laid down. Her back was towards the living room part but you could hear her sobbing from a mile away. Randy pulled himself up from the couch and walked over to the bed. He laid down next to her on his side. His one hand creeped up her side and to the side of her face. He rubbed it softly. "Shhh Don't cry beautiful." He continoue to caress the side of her face. He pulled her closer to him. The goosebumps run up her arms and she sniffled. She turned herself over so she could face him. "I hate you, you know that right? I hate you so much that..."Before she could continoue her sentence he lean in and kissed her sfot lips. She was going to pull away but she kissed him back, it was like she was powerless. The control he had over her was angervating. Slowly the two pulled away from the kiss and their eyes open to see each other. "You can't do this. You have a girlfriend and I'm not that type of girl. Maybe it's best if you go room with someone else." She didn't want that but maybe it was best. "Shut up Veronica. I love you." Her eyes widen from those words. She never thought she would ever hear him say that. "I love you too." She said back with shock in her voice. Randy didn't waste anytime as he pulled her on top of him, his hands went down to her side. Their lips meant again. This time the kiss lasted much longer and was defintyl leading to something. Veronica pulled herself away from the kiss and sat up. Randy sighed until he notice it was just to take her shirt off, which ended up next to the bed. He smiled up at her. "Almost forgot how real you are." The blond let a giggle escape her lips. "Thanks." He laughed before guding his hands up to her breast. He slowly started to tweak her nipples getting them hard. Pulling him self up he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He started to slowly suck on her nipples as he listen to her sweet moans. After awhile he flipped them over she he was now on top. He continoue to suck on her nipples than made soft kisses down her stomach to her bottoms. Veronica coulnd't help but let moans out as she felt his hot kisses on her skin. He slid ther bottom off and tossed them aside where her shirt landed not to long ago. He started going for her panties but she stopped him with her hand. "Hey, I'm almost naked here and you don't have one thing off MR." She giggled which made Orton smile. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside with her things. "Better." Her hands creeped onto his nice body. "eh" She was not satisfied just yet. He hand went down to his jeans and she unbuttom them. With the help of him she got them off along with his boxers. "Much better." She smiled. Without saying anything off he slid off her panties and slowly pushes himside inside her. The blond let out a scream of pleassure as the two made love for the first time in over a year.

* * *

"Veronica! Veronica! Wake up." Ted Dibiase stood outside his sisters hotel room banging on the door the next morning. "Veronica!" The blondes eyes flew open and went over to the clock. It read '9:02'. "Crap." She said to herself. "Randy, Ted is like right..." She stopped herself when she notice Randy was not laying beside her. "What the hell?" Was last night just a dream? The last thing she remember was falling asleep in his arms. Not it wans't a dream. She was still naked from the event that happen last night. Ted was still outside the door banging. "Hold on Ted..." She yelled. She got up out of bed and dugged for her silk robe in her suitcase. She wrapped it around her and walked to the bathroom. She was hoping Randy would be there but no luck. "I'm coming." She tied the robe shut as she walked over to the door. She unlocked it and open it. "Hey sis, We gott a fight to catch. Better hurry up." Veronica was still half asleep and still confused to why Randy left. She thought the sex last night meant something. Maybe he's just breaking it off with Barbie. She thought to herself. "Hey, where's Randy at?" She asked her brother. "He's getting ready to leave with of fact their at the elevator now. "Veronica looked down the hallway to the eleavot. Their they were kissing, like nothing happen last night. How could he do this to her? "V...V..Let me in." Ted said. "Oh right..." Veronica moved out of the way. She still stood at the door looking down at Randy and Barbie. Randy just glanced at her for a second before stepping onto the elevator with Barbie. Veronica left standing down with tears running down her cheek. She walked into her hotel room where her brother was at. "Hey V, whats wrong?" Ted sence something was up. "I made a big mistake last night."

* * *

**Author note: I hope use enjoy this chapter. It's not the best But I'm still learning. Please Keep coming back and review. **


	3. Authors note

Hey guys, Chapter 3 should be up sometime in the next two weeks. Kind of on writters block but don't worry- Im not going to forget about the story.


End file.
